Chronicles of a New Dumbledore, Book 1,The World is Never Perfect
by telmios
Summary: ON HIATUS! What if when Dumbledore died, he was the one to go back and change things? What if he went farther back than just preventing the second Wizarding War? What if in the end, his whole life would be different? Would it change the outcome in the end? Would he finally have the life he should have had in the first place? Will he save them all?
1. Chapter 1: Saving a Life

Albus Dumbledore is a powerful wizard. Many considering him the greatest wizard of his time. Yet, here he was sitting in his office with tears rolling down his face. He had never felt more like a failure then today, except for when Ariana had died. His blacked hand was an emblem of his death as he starred at it and realized he had limited time left for this world. He wondered if in the end, would it all have be enough? Would he save Harry, Severus, and the rest of the wizarding world... himself? He didn't know anymore, but he had been on this path for to long and now, there was no turning back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning over on all fours and crying into his beard, he knew he had done wrong as he cried out for Ariana to forgive him for his mistakes. He felt a horrible, thick liquid go into his mouth and down into his stomach as someone forced him to drink it. The memory of his father going to Azkaban, his mother dying in the accident, his sister being killed in the cross-fire, and finally of Grindelwald and his final fight for the wizarding war played through his mind again.

"no more...please...stop...I'm sorry...so sorry," he pleaded with the person who was hurting him.

Finally the potion stopped and all he felt was thirst, a never ending thirst. He needed water and he needed it now. He crawled to the water and started to try and drink it, but was pulled away as he hear a familiar voice yelling in obvious fear, "No! Get back!"

As his mind cleared of some of the fog, Albus could see Harry getting pulled into the water by the Inferi. Albus concentrated and cast fire at the Inferi and as the way became clear, he told harry that he trusted him to get them away and not to worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Albus stood staring at Severus's wand pointing at his face. He welcomed death. It was time. He had done all he could to prepare Harry and hopefully it had all been enough and hopefully, when he got to the afterlife, Ariana would be there to greet him and forgive him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus yelled and the last thing albus did was whisper, "thank you," as the green light filled his vision; he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up, that was something he never thought he would do again, but when he opened his eyes, all he seen was white. Sitting up, Albus looked around in shock at what appeared to be a white version of the great hall that had a lot more doors leading off of it then usual and a person walking though one of them. Looking up at him, she smiled.

His heart stopped, at least it would have had he been alive, and he ran with more energy then he had felt in years and grabbed her up in a hug, spinning her around, "Ariana!"

Her laughter rang out in the massive hall and brought a smile to his face.

"Alby," she said smiling wide and hugging him as he brought her back to the ground, "I missed you."

Albus hugged her harder and felt tears on his face.

"Oh, Ariana, i'm so sorry...," he finally said backing up and holding her at arms length looking at her sadly.

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek, "I know, I was never mad at you," she said quietly, then backed out of his grasp and sat at a long student table that he had some how missed till now.

Albus sat on the opposite side so he could see her face and watched as she continued to smile, then sigh and give him a look he had never seen her use when she was alive.

"Albus, i'm here to let you know, some of us and I feel the same, did not like the way you handled your life. You ignored the plight of a child and drove him to darkness, then when you couldn't defeat him after he became an adult, you manipulated a child's life so that he could be your perfect weapon. You, you did wrong, Alby, you did wrong," she said still giving him a serious and intelligent look.

He starred at her in shock and felt the tears renew, "I, you've changed since you died, and I know I did wrong..., but by the time I realized that it might have all been a mistake... it was to late." he said looking down.

She just sighed and gave him a piercing look, "Death his given me what was taken away during my life, my reasoning and control of my mind. I have watched you and as you did more and more that was hurtful to others for your own needs and wants, it hurt me... So, I decided you needed to have a chance, to fix it."

He stared at her in confusion, "what do you mean, fix it?"

"You will have the chance to go back and fix the wrong that you have done. All these doors will take you to a moment in your life when you made a choice to hurt someone or just a moment that defined your life. You will be able to start your life from that moment over again with the knowledge and foresight you have now and some of your power intact. The other choice is to head through the double doors and move on. The doors are random, but you get to choose," she finished giving him a sad but happy smile.

Standing up slowly, Albus frowned looking at all the doors in the hall. There were so many and he was afraid, afraid to pick the wrong door. What if it only took him back a few years? What if it was somewhere were he didn't know what to change?

"I..., I'm afraid, Ariana. I don't want to make the wrong choice.

"Nothing will be the wrong choice, Alby, as long as you feel it is right."

Looking at all the doors and thinking of all the things he had done wrong in his life or had gone wrong around him, he felt a pull to a single door at the back of the hall behind were the student tables would have been.

"I've made my choice," he said looking at her and nodding.

"Be careful and don't forget everything you have learned, brother, I love you," she said standing and hugging him one last time.

As he turned and walked to the door, she felt her heart rising in glee and knew that he would be changing the whole world for the better this time. When he opened the door and stepped through, looking back at her one more time, she smiled and faded away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time, when Albus woke up, he was looking at bright blue skies and tons of plants around him while laying in the grass. Sitting up and feeling better then he had in many a year, he looked around and stared in shock. This was his childhood home. How old was he!? Looking down at himself, Albus realized that he was in the summer before his first year at Hogwarts. His auburn hair was still bright and he was still short and very young. Then he heard something he didn't expect, the laughter of a young girl playing. He would know that sound anywhere.

Standing up fast, Albus looked around frantically, and finally spotted her near the back garden hedge. She was making bubbles with her magic and giggling at them. It made a bright smile light his youthful face, but nothing was ever perfect in the world and the next thing he seen made him rear back in shock and then start running in fear toward her.

There were three young boys, a bit older then Albus, looking through the hedge at her. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Albus felt his magic rising as the boys climbed though the hedge and stopped in front of her and started talking, then getting upset with fear in their eyes as she looked up at them and the bubbles just stopped moving, then popped.

NO! This would not happen again! He would not let them hurt her, he could save his family and he would not be stopped!

He ran in front of his sister right as the leader of the boys brought back his fist to hit her for not casting the magic again and he screamed, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as a blast wave of magic sent the boys sailing over the hedge and onto the ground, knocking all of them out cold.

Albus slowly calmed his breathing down, then turned toward Ariana to find her looking at him in worry and a slight bit of fear.

"Ariana?" he said reaching for her.

The tears started pooling up in her eyes as she looked at him and then throw herself into his out streaked arms and cried saying, "Thank you! I was afraid, I couldn't call the magic back..., I couldn't get it back..." the tears continued to fall down her face as pops sounded around them and people in deep red robes started to appear.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Differences

Albus glanced around in understanding as he held his sister closer and watched his parents come walking out of the house at all the appariration noise. The wizards in red cloaks were already checking over the three knocked out boys on the other side of the hedge as a woman with grey hair pulled into a tight high bun walked over to him and gave him a stare through here half moon glasses.

"Young man, are you the one who cast the disarm spell?"

"I... I didn't cast anything. They were going to hurt my sister. I ran in front of her and said no. Then they were thrown back by my magic." as he talked, his speech got more confident and he calmed down some.

"You didn't use a wand?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, ma'am. I just wanted to protect her." a fire appearing in his eyes.

At that moment his father and mother got to them. His mother hugged them both then stood back, "Are you both ok? You're not hurt are you?" she started checking them both over carefully and Albus let her take his sister out of his arms.

His father though was talking to the woman in red. As they talked he glanced at Albus, then started talking to the woman again. He knew what they were talking about and what his father would say. Albus had always had strong burst of accidental magic, but usually in the house were it didn't require an Obliviator team to step in. His father must of been shocked about the fact it had rejestered as a specific spell and so was Albus honestly. This would mean at least some of his magic did carry over and if he showed just how powerful he was, it might cause more problems than good. Also, just how strong would be become as he aged this time? So, many things could go wrong again.

Aberforth was at a friends today and now that he thought about it, he was suppose to be there too. This could be a problem. How would he say he got here. Well, he was smarter than the average wizard and would be able to come up with something.

"Albus," his father said making him look at his father as a walked up to him.

"Yes, father?"

"When did you get here? Why are you not at Jahonna's place?" his eyes held worry and curiosity.

"I don't know...I was reading while Jahonna and Aberforth played, then I felt something was wrong and a pull at my stomach. Next thing I knew I was here and seen a boy about to hit Ariana and just felt the need to stop him, even if I got hurt." Albus realized he should have checked on his mind sheilds already and as he gave his story pulled them up and gave a mental sigh in releaf because they were just as strong as when he had died.

"You Appararated!?" The older woman said in shock and moved closer to look albus in the eye. He felt the push of her mind and made sure his sheilds would stay. Her face showing a bit of shock, then smoothed out as she couldn't get in, "Hum, you are a powerful child. When does he start school," she finally said turning to his father.

"He starts after this summer is over"

"Good, he will need to train his skills so he doesn't do things like this. You could cause quite an accident, so make sure you work hard when you get to school, young one," she said staring at him hard over her glasses.

"I promise I will, ma'am."

"Now, we will finish up he with the obliviations and you should all probably head inside."

At this, Albus's mom grabbed his hand and started leading him and Ariana back to the house. Ariana had quit crying at this point and was just starring at Albus in thanks. His father was giving him all look that said they would be talking though and honestly, he didn't know how it would go. His father hadn't been in his live very long last time and now, well, it was going to be different having him around again, but hopefully it would be good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of Albus's summer had gone by a lot better this time around. Ariana was still her happy six year old self. Aberforth wasn't as jaded. His father was still around so Ariana could still follow him around. His mother was still high born as ever, but happy that her first born was going to hogwarts. Honestly, it had been wonderful and Albus almost didn't want to go to school yet, but he had to and there was no way he would get behind.

Now here he was. His father was holding his shoulder lightly as they looked at the scarlet train.

"Albus," his father said turning to him and kneeling to eye level. His blue eyes were twinkling as he smiled, "I know you will do well and I don't care what house you end up in. Just make sure you are happy. Also, I know that your mother will want you to be in Slytherin, but honestly, I was a Gryffindor. So, it doesn't matter does it."

Albus smiled at this, he eyes twinkling like his fathers, "thank you, father. I will."

His mother stood at the side, strait as a board as they talked, holding onto one shoulder of both Aberforth and Ariana. Both of whom were staring in awe at the express.

Albus walked over to them and hugged them all as well as he could with his shorter arms.

"I love you all," he whispered as he pulled back and smiled at his brother and sister.

Aberforth stood a bit in shock, his sister just smiled even bigger, and his mother gave him a disapproving look. Probably because he did something disrespectful in public. His father just gave a big chuckle beside them.

"Don't get in any trouble, I exspect you to write us every week and let us all know how your time at school is going. Do your best. Make connections. Be proud of your family," his mother said finally looking at him. Then her face sofened some and she sighed, "And yes, you know we love you also. Just be safe."

Albus smiled bigger then looked at his siblings again, "Well, would you like me to send you anything from school?"

His brother thought for a second, then got an awful grin on his face, then leaned foward so only Albus could here him, his eyes now at full sparkle, "How about a portrait or two? I could use dad's spare wand to enchant them or something, fun, then you would put them back up for me?"

Albus started laughing then broke out in a huge grin while thinking of the weasley twins and maudurar's. Looks like they would have something even bigger to live up to now. "Promise," they shook hands on it while their parents looked on in worry.

"I...would you send me something you make in trans...figure...ation? Ariana said, while trying to say the class she had only herd a little about over her life.

Albus's face softened as he smiled at her, "I will send you ever single project I make in Transfiguration that the owls can carry." Then gave her another small hug.

The trian wistle blew and Albus bid his family goodbye and climbed on the train and into his compartment. He waved to his family till he could no longer see them and then turned to the rest of the people in his compartment.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends

The first person Albus seen when he turned was, Elphias Doge and Alastor Moody. Most people didn't know it, but Alastor was as old as him and Elphias. He just could never stop himself from being in the middle of the fight. Ablus had almost forgotten the fact that Alastor and Elphias weren't his friends yet. So many years, gone... Some days it hurt more than others, the life he left behind.

Smiling at the two boys and another girl who he didn't remember the name of, "Hello, I'm Albus, who are you?"

Alastor raised his dark eyes to Albus from his book he had been reading in the corner, "I'm Alastor, pleasure, i'm sure," he said with a bit of a smirk, then looked back down at his book.

Elphias was slightly green all over with pockmarks and was as far over in his seat from Alastor as possible. His lips trembled slightly as he tried to smile, "Hi, i'm Elphias Doge," he looked over to the girl, his bluish eyes slightly hoping.

She looked around the compartment at them all and let the blond hair fall into her face some, "Ya, i'm Marley Malfoy and you are Albus Dumbledore," she said giving him a piercing stare.

"Your family is well known among the purebloods. From what I have heard, you are blood traitors," she let her green eyes roam the room as she looked at the others in there, "You," she said giving Elphias a disgusted look, "Are sick and disgusting looking," finally she turned to Alastor and narrowed her eyes, "and you, the family of Auror. Taking down every dark wizard they find, like they own the world. Well I want no part of this group," standing she flipped her hair back and stalked out the door.

Albus couldn't help it. It had been a while since he had seen one of the Malfoy's and to see her act like that he just laughed a full belly laugh as she walked out the door. As it closed he could see her shoulders stiffen. He looked at the other two, still laughing, Alastor just smirked at him and Elphias seemed to be in shock.

"Well, boys, it seems we have made an enemy already. Who would have thought?" he said shrugging his shoulders and realizing that this time, he would be friends with Alastor faster and expand his group of friends easier.

Shaking his head in wonder, Elphias finally spoke, "but she was very rude, how can you just laugh like that?"

Smiling even more, he could feel his eyes twinkling, "One day she will realize that the dark arts and being pureblood isn't the most important things in life. The most important is family, friends, and education. What she said, doesn't faze me in the least."

Elphias continued to gap at him. Holding out his hand to him, he said, "friends?"

Elphias was obviously in shock and now it was higher, but he put his hand in Albus's anyways and shook it with a firm grip.

"Su..re," he stuttered.

"How about it?" Albus said turning to Alastor and holding his hand out to him.

Alastor stared for a moment in silent thought, then took Albus's hand in a firm grip, "It should be fun with you around. What house do you think you will be in?"

This question was one he had debated since he had come back in time. He was originally a Gryffindor, but this time, Albus knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Hufflepuff actually. I've been told that I can be quite loyal and dedicated to my friends and family, but I would be ok with Gryffindor as well."

"Ah, well, then we have something in common already. How about you Doge," he said finally putting his book back in a small sack he was carrying.

"Well, I, I don't know...My family will want me to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but...I don't really want either of those. I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw and I don't really like Slytherins. They can be quite rude," he said staring at his hands.

Albus leaned over and patted his shoulder. "You would make a good Hufflepuff, Elphias. I'm sure of it."

Elphias looked up in hope, "you really think so?"

"I know so," the twinkle in his eyes again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the rest of the time talking idly and starting a life long friendship. Albus was very pleased with the day and was looking forward to being in the castle again. When the train started slowing down, the conductor let out an announcement to leave the luggage on the train and to get ready to unload.

Once they got it, it was dark and you could hear the yelling of a high pitched voice saying, "First years! First Years this way!"

Hearing this voice, made him miss Hagrid something terrible. It would be a long time till they would meet again. This was the current grounds keeper, Elizabeth Clove. She was an older lady with a high pitched voice and kind and gentle way about her. She had grey hair she kept down and deep brown eyes.

Lining up with Alastor in front of his and Elphias behind him, they waiting for everyone to get there.

"All here? Yes, alright! This way, careful, just around this bend and here we are!" she said with much cheer.

Albus stared in wonder along with everyone else, but not because it was the first time seeing Hogwarts, but because he felt like he had come home after a long vacation. He could feel the Hogwarts wards and magic around his as the climbed into the boats.

"No more then four to a boat, please!"

They all got a boat together, along with another girl this time. She was quiet though and obviously was trying not to get to close to Doge.

When they were all across with no incidents, Clove clapped her hands together and turned to another person who stood on the steps, "Ah, here they are, Prince. I will see you all after the sorting!" with that she smiled kindly, then turned and walked away.

Prince was a very strict looking woman with Long dark hair tied into a simple low ponytail at her neck and piercing dark green eyes. Her skin was tanned slightly and she stood at a decent 5'10. Her robes stood out as they were a deeper green than her eyes and were lined with a silver thread. "Welcome, first years," she said with a stern voice, "follow me," she turned and Albus almost laughed because her cloak couldn't look anymore like Snape's if she had tried. Some things never changed. She was the potions teacher and was fairly young for a teacher. Her older brother was Severus's Grandfather. It was a bit surreal. It was all the same, but couldn't be more different now that he had a new look on them and life.

She led them up the stairs, through the entrance hall and into a side hall. Turning she stared them down, "Hogwarts is your home. Your house is your family. There are four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Slytherin is for the cunning. Gryffindor for the brave. Hufflepuff for the loyal. Ravenclaw for the wise. No matter which house you go into you can earn or loose house points for them. You earn them by doing well and you loose them for breaking rules. I will not tolerate rule breakers. Is That All Clear?" she said with a slight sneer.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, now make yourselves look useful," she said looking specifically at Doge and another boy whose hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed. With that she stepped through the doors and closed them behind her.

Alastor and Elphias turned to him.

"So, all of us know how we get sorted right?" Alastor said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Alastor,"

"um...no, can you guys tell me," Doge replied with a nervous laugh.

Alastor rolled his eyes, "Why do parents do this. It's silly to not tell us what the sorting is. Look, you only have to put a hat on. It will read your thoughts and pick the house you fit. That's it and all."

This was the most he had said yet and obviously did not care for the secrecy one bit. Albus was entertained, no one knew how to stir the pot better then Alastor Moody.

"Wait!" one student who had been listening to them said, "You mean that's all? My sister said we had to fight each other in duels!"

Alastor scoffed, "Do you think, they would put, a bunch of first years against each other when maybe only a hand full of us even know any spells? Let alone how to cast them? Never."

And that's how the news spread. Before Prince got back everyone knew what the sorting involved. She stepped back through the door to see all the first years looking calmer and ready. Looking at the suspiciously for a second, she finally said, "This way, single file, Alphabetical order please."

They got lined up pretty fast, but it placed Moody a ways from Albus and Doge, but finally Albus would get to see the great hall again and that was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting

When they entered the great hall, Albus looked to the head table to see Phineas Nigellus Black sitting there. He was much younger then he had appeared in his headmaster portrait, but his children were already born and had no need of him to be there all the time in his opinion. The only reason Albus knew this was because of the countless hours and years he'd been a headmaster himself; Phineas always was one for giving unneeded advice. Sitting there looking down his nose in disapproval at the students, Albus shook his head slightly, he wondered to this day why the man had ever accepted the position of headmaster when he obviously hated children so much.

Looking around, he spotted Nicholas Flamel sitting at the table and smiled. He had missed his friend dearly and looked forward to seeing and getting to know him again. Transfiguration couldn't come fast enough.

The line stopped moving, and Prince held up the sorting hat and list to begin the sorting.

"Alton, Gabriel." The young man moved foward and sat on the stool. His short, dirty blond hair and dark eyes were hidden under the hat. He sat for just a few seconds before the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The little boy smiled as Prince picked up the hat, then ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Not many students later, Doge was called. He walked up to the seat and sat nervously. It took a minute, but finally he was sorted into, "Hufflepuff!"

Albus smiled as he watched Elphias sigh in happiness then walk over to an empty seat. Now it was his turn. "Dumbledore, Albus"

Albus walked forward and sat on the stool, a smile on his face. The hat was placed on his head, and then he heard the voice. _Hum, curious, you have a great mind, many memories, but how can this be... A desire to change things and yourself... I believe I know the best place for you,_ "Hufflepuff!"

When the hat was lifted, he heard people whispering. "He's a Hatstall. No way!"  
"It's been years since the last one." Albus smiled even bigger, then went and sat next to Elphias sending him a quick smile.

Albus quit paying as much attention at this point, but every now and then, he heard a name he knew or remembered from his formor life.

"Fortescue, Lisa." Ravenclaw!

"Jones, Shelby." Gryffindor!

"Lovegood, Anoitos." Ravenclaw!

"Malfoy, Marley." Slytherin!

And those were just the ones he happened to pay attention to. Some made him sad, others angry, but mostly, he just smiled. It was a lot to listen to all of this again.

Finally came Alastor. "Moody, Alastor"

It wasn't fully on his head fully before yelling, "Hufflepuff!" Alastor smirked at the hall then sat across from Albus and Elphias.

"Well, seems you were right after all," he whispered across the table(,) still smirking slightly.

Albus just smiled at him, his eyes twinkling in the candle light. Once the sorting was over, the hall went silent as Headmaster Black stood up. His long black hair lay in long waves down his back, his beard as sharp as ever, and his dark grey eyes narrowed at the students.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said in a slow but demanding voice that no one would dare to interrupt. "Firstly, the rules are posted in every common room and are expected to be followed. This year, I expect every student will work as hard as they can to be the best they can. Any trouble, and you will be sent to me for punishment. Now, on a happier," and this came out with a sneer, "note, I would like to announce that this year, we are holding a dueling tournament. It will be open to signups at the end of this month. No first years are allowed unless you can prove you won't be behind. Lastly, dinner is served." At this, the tables filled with food, and the headmaster sat back down.

Albus sat for the rest of the meal just listening to the people around him. It was a good chance to see what he remembered and what he didn't. There were three other Hufflepuff boys and three girls that were first years. With the change in sorting, Albus had changed somewhat. The others were Rose Prewett, who was trying to avoid the looks her cousin Muriel Prewett, a second year, was giving her from the Gryffindor table. Abby Snow, a muggleborn who was still a bit nervous, but excited. Micheal Pettigrew, a halfblood who seemed a bit thick but likeable. Eugenia Jenkins, who Albus remembered grew up to be one of the Ministers of Magic and was quite good at it while she was in office. Jacob Boot, an average looking guy, who loved to talk about his family. Lastly was Fredrich MacDougal, a pureblood that thought it was cool to have so many guys around. Alastor was obviously doing the same as Albus but spoke up more than him, and Elphias wasn't saying anything as most people were ignoring him. It was an interesting beginning to a long seven years together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes!

Thank you everyone for the support! I greatly appreciate it and will try and update this a lot. I now have a Beta reader. They are awesome and I greatly appreciate their help.

Thank you to the guest reviewer. I have been wanting to make this story for years and now I finally have the time and freedom to do the research and write it up.

Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.


	5. Hiatus Update

I have decided to take a Hiatus on this story until I figure out if I want to continue writing it. I love the story and it is one I have wanted to write for a long time,

but currently, I do not feel up to the amount of research and effort this story takes to write. I understand if you do not want to wait for me to come back to it, but I hope you will be willing to wait.

If anyone would like to adopt it, message me and we will talk about it. If I let someone adopt it, that does not mean I wouldn't like to pick it back up again later. It would just give an opportunity for someone else to have some fun with the plot.

Thank you for following this story.


End file.
